Una oportunidad de vivir
by JessMellark99
Summary: Katniss ha vivido su vida entera en un hospital esperando el día en que ya no volverá a abrir los ojos, el tiempo se le agota y ella no quiere terminar su vida en esas cuatro paredes, sin haber por lo menos salido de ese lugar y conocido lugares grandiosos que le quedaran en su memoria el tiempo suficiente, pero el tiempo se esta acabando.
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridas chicas, aqui con una nueva historia, que espero que les fascine así que aquí esta.

Capitulo 1

-Solo le quedan 3 meses- esas duras palabras, significan mi final para siempre, desde que tengo memoria recuerdo haber esperado un corazón que me salvara mi vida y jamás ha llegado ahora tengo 16 años y no he hecho nada con mi vida, moriré sin a ver ido a la escuela, sin a ver ido a una fiesta, sin haber jugado un deporte, sin haber conocido el amor. Ahora solo espero mi final y es imposible lograr vivir más de esos 3 meses, pero tengo una idea muy clara en la cabeza, me iré de aquí y viviré lo mejor posible antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

-Mama te lo suplico quiero viajar, salir de aquí yo no quiero que lo último que vea sea esto-

-No Katniss que tal si llega un corazón en el tiempo que estas fuera y aparte es muy peligroso por tu condición en cualquier momento puede pararse tu corazón- me dice lo más tranquila posible, yo volteo mi mirada hacia mi hermana Prim.

-Tu Prim que eres mayor que yo no crees que debería salir de aquí-

-Katniss mi mama es la que toma esas decisiones-

-QUE TODO EL MUDO QUIERE QUE MUERA EN ESTE MALDITO HOSPITAL-grito frustrada

-No te morirás me entiendes eso jamás pasara me entendiste- dice mi mama y así sale de la habitación y nos deja solas a Prim y a mi

-Mama se preocupa por ti, no quiere que te pase nada malo-

-Prim he esperado un corazón desde que tengo memoria el tiempo se agota para mí, no he hecho nada de provecho con mi vida, jamás he ido a la escuela, no tengo amigos, solo las tengo a ustedes-

-Por esa misma razón es mejor que te quedes aquí, que tal si llega ese corazón y no te encuentras aquí o te pasa algo malo-

-Nada malo me sucedería, quiero salir de aquí Prim jamás he salido de aquí no puedo ir al parque a jugar porque es peligroso, no estudio porque tengo que estar aquí las 24 horas yo necesito hacer algo de provecho antes de que se me acabe el tiempo- ella me mira y noto tristeza en sus ojos porque sabe que lo más probable es que yo muera.

-Hablamos de esto luego voy a casa por algo- me dice Prim y sale de aquí rápidamente, me he quedado sola, me levanto de la cama y empiezo a vagar por la habitación, no tengo nada que hacer, ver la tele no me gusta y es lo único que puedo hacer así que tomo un libro que hay una mesita, lo tomo y regreso a la cama me recuesto y empiezo a leerlo. Me he quedado dormida ahora ya oscurecido y me doy cuenta que ni mi mama y Prim están aquí, son la única familia cercana que tengo, son mis amigas, confidentes, lo único que tengo, bueno además de contar al tío Snow que es el que paga las cuentas del hospital, mis medicinas, todo lo que necesite para sobrevivir y lo hace solamente por la razón de que le prometió a mi papa en su lecho de muerte fue de que cuidaría de nuestra familia, no sé porque razón lo hizo y no quiero saberlo así que jamás viene a visitarme y para mí me da igual si lo veo o no, veo que giran el picaporte de la puerta, probablemente sea mama ya que Prim se queda en las noche en casa pero me sorprende ver quien entra es Prim de muerte fue de que cuidaría de nuestra familia, no se por qué razón lo hizo y no quiero saberlo así que jamás viene a visitarme y para mi me da igual si lo veo o no, veo que giran el picaporte de la puerta, probablemente sea mama ya que Prim se queda en las noche en casa pero me sorprende ver quien entra es Prim, veo que carga una maleta, y una bolsa pequeña, entra y cierra la puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque traes una maleta?-le pregunto sintiendo curiosidad.

-Traje esto, porque te vas del hospital, saldrás de aquí, podrás visitar los lugares que quieras Katniss-

-A que te refieres con eso-

-Pues he ahorrado un dinero, tengo tu visa y todo lo necesario para que conozcas el mundo- al escuchar eso salto de la cama y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Cómo convenciste a mama?-veo que su expresión cambia como si estuviera culpable de algo

-En realidad ella no sabe nada-me dice rápidamente que casi no le entiendo

-¿Cómo dices?-le pregunto

-Sabía que no te iba a dejar salir así que planee esto yo sola-me dice Prim y es verdad si le hubiera dicho algo de seguro ya estaría aquí conmigo tratando de que no saliera de aquí bajo ningún motivo.

-Significa que no vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?-le pregunto con tristeza y suelto una lagrima

-No Katniss esta es tu aventura y tienes que hacerlo tú sola-

-Pero como saldré de aquí necesito la firma de mama para que me den de alta del hospital-

-Recuerdas que soy mayor de edad, ya arregle todo, solo cámbiate y te llevare al aeropuerto-

-Gracias Prim por darme esta oportunidad-

-Para eso están las hermanas ¿no?- y sé que es verdad eso, me suelto de ella y me meto al baño con la bolsa que traía Prim, veo que ropa hermosa que jamás pensé que podría usar me miro en el espejo, y veo a una chica desaliñada con el pelo suelto de color castaño, unos ojos gris que están rojos por haber llorado un poco, busco en el interior y me pongo unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una blusa beige que tiene un escote pero no tan exagerado, con una sudadera de color negro y unos zapatos color beige, me trenzo el cabello y salgo a la habitación, diría que extrañaría este lugar pero no es así, veo que Prim me observa con una enorme sonrisa, tomo l maleta y salimos del hospital, el trayecto al aeropuerto es silencioso ninguna dice nada y sé que es lo mejor al llegar, Prim se aparca aun lado del aeropuerto, yo bajo primero y luego Prim esta baja mis cosas del auto y luego me mira.

-Katniss, te pido solo esto, ten cuidado, no hagas tantos esfuerzos, no quieras escalar una montaña ni nada de eso, toma tus medicinas y si te empiezas a sentir fatal, dirígete a un hospital inmediatamente y llámame cada vez que me necesites-dice Prim y noto una preocupación en sus ojos, sé que esto es difícil para ella, pero sabe que es necesario.

-Lo haré y volveré antes de los 3 meses te lo prometo-le digo y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Te quiero Katniss-la oigo decir sollozando

-Y yo a ti Prim-la suelto, le doy un beso en la mejilla, tomo la maleta y entro al aeropuerto, dando un último vistazo a la persona que me da una oportunidad de vivir.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, acepto comentarios para mejorar todo lo que necesite para mejorar en la historia, no sean tan duras, besos y abrazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les agrade.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo dejarla pasar usted es menor de edad y debe de viajar con algún adulto- me decía el policía con el llevaba hablando para que me dejara tomar un vuelo hacia París.

-Que no entiende, mi mama esta ya adentro y de seguro me esta esperando-

-Pues llame y dígale que venga por usted-

-Y si ya entro al avión y apago su teléfono-

-Pues no pierde nada con intentarlo señorita-seguía insistiendo el policía, así que saque mi teléfono y empecé a marcar números a lo tonto, esperando que el número que marcaba lo contestara alguien y gracias a Dios nadie contestaba en la línea.

-Ya ve, no me contesta-le digo al policía enseñándole el teléfono.

-Disculpe señorita pero no puedo dejarla pasar-sigue diciendo el policía, había perdido las esperanzas en ese momento cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Qué bueno que te encontré, nuestra mama nos está esperando-escucho decir a una voz femenina, me volteo rápidamente y veo a una chica más alta que yo, pelo negro con mechas rojas y unos ojos cafés, y es bonita la chica.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Es un familiar suyo?-volviendo a hablar el policía, me le quedo viendo a la chica que tiene una gran sonrisa en los labios y me dirijo al policía nuevamente.

-Sí señor, gracias por ayudarme es que había olvidado que mi hermana llegaría tarde-le digo con una sonrisa pero creo que hago una mueca rara, aunque el policía no parece muy convencido sobre lo que pasa me deja ir con la chica que no conozco, caminos hasta llegar a la perta de embarque así que me detengo y la chica me mira extrañada.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste hace rato-

-No te preocupes descerebrada no fue nada-me quedo extrañada por cómo me dijo pero lo dejo pasar.

-No en serio, gracias sin ti no hubiera podido pasar, aunque creo que es hora de irme-

-¿Hacia dónde vas? Si puedo preguntar-

-Claro, no te preocupes voy hacia Paris-le digo tratando de que no note mi nerviosismo por su forma de tratarme

-Que coincidencia yo también voy para allá a visitar a algunos amigos-me dice, pero se me hace raro que diga eso

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, no creas que te estoy acosando o algo-

-No cómo crees-le digo dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno pues creo que debería de decirte por lo menos mi nombre, me llamo Johanna Mason-

-Katniss Everdeen-

-Creo que es hora de entrar-me señala y caminamos juntas hacia la entrada del avión, veo el avión y recuerdo que solo había estado solo una vez en uno cuando había ido con papas y Prim aun viaje a la playa, Johanna nos sentamos alejadas, y me recuerdo que tengo que tomarme las pastillas antes de despegar pero cuando lo voy a hacer llega Johanna.

-¿Adivina quién es tu nueva compañera de asiento?-dice señalándose a si misma con las manos.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial-diciéndolo con verdadero entusiasmo, veo que deja sus cosas en el gabinete que hay arriba y yo saco las pastillas.

-¿Son para los nervios?-pregunta.

-Si así es-le contesto, prefiero no decirle la verdadera razón de cuáles son las verdaderas pastillas de que serviría decirle si ya después del viaje en avión no la volvería a ver y aparte no me gusta que me vean con lastima.

-Ok, ahora ¡QUE EMPIECE EL VIAJE!-grita cuando el avión empieza a despegar y ahora se que el viaje no será tedioso teniendo a una persona como Johanna al lado.

Espero que les haya gustado, este ha sido mas corto que el anterior así que tratare de hacerlo un poco mas largo la próxima vez, agradezco a las personas que lo lean, espero que dejen sus reviews dejando sus comentarios y poniéndolo en favorito tengo otra historia y espero que también la puedan leer, que les vaya super bien y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.

El tiempo se me paso volando y más porque Johanna no paraba de hablar se ve que era una chica linda, loca y que no reprimía nada mucha gente en el avión la callaba porque no los dejaba dormir y ella los maldecía, me agradaba su forma de ser era divertido pasar el tiempo con ella hasta pensé que había hecho a mi primera amiga en toda la vida así la pasamos en esas 8 horas de viaje durmiendo, jugando, platicando y gritando, descubrí que ella venia de Los Ángeles pero que se había mudado a Denver por la universidad y ahora la estaba dejando porque no era lo que necesitaba para su vida y sabía que si le comentaba a sus papas la matarían así que es por eso es que huye a buscar a unos amigos en París, yo solo le comente sobre mi hermana Prim al preguntarme por el viaje que hacia le conteste que solo quería una aventura y al parecer le había gustado mi respuesta pues esta me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después tomo su almohada, me deseo dulces sueños y se durmió. El tiempo en el avión había acabado y ahora estábamos arribando en París la ciudad del amor conocida para alguna gente y eso era lo que esperaba encontrar, Johanna tomo su equipaje y yo el mío y salimos del avión, ella me seguía por atrás y yo me dirigía hacia donde podía tomar los taxis al llegar me sentí triste porque ya no vería mas a Johanna, me voltee y la vi a los ojos esta se veía contenta y admiraba todo el lugar, me dirigió una mirada y hablo.

-Verdad que es sensacional, siempre adore este lugar, vamos a buscar un taxi-

-¿Un taxi?-

-Si claro a poco creíste que te dejaría irte a cualquier hotel horrible con camas horrendas, ratas por todos lados y cucarachas, no tú te vienes conmigo y con mis amigos-

-Pero no puedo casi no te conozco y se vería horrible que llegara así de esa manera con ellos-

-No te preocupes descerebrada, no les importara que te lleve a su departamento-

-Pero no es necesario, te lo juro a parte seria incómodo para mí…-

-Me da igual lo que pienses tú te vienes conmigo- dijo Johanna y así dejamos zanjado el tema, encontramos un taxi, le dijo la dirección y comenzamos el viaje, las dos no hablamos en todo el camino, yo solamente me preocupaba por como yo una persona que no conocen se quedaría con gente desconocida pero para no hacer más pleito con Johanna era mejor dejarlo así, el trayecto fue corto el taxi se estaciono en al parecer unos departamentos, por afuera se veía sensacional el edificio era de color café y tenían unos ventanales gigantes.

-Verdad que es sensacional-menciona Johanna también admirando el lugar.

-Si que lo es-le contesto rápidamente, bajamos del taxi y tomamos nuestras maletas, nos dirigimos a la entrada del edificio y abre la puerta Johanna si decía que afuera era sensacional esto se queda corto por adentro había millones fotografías de los lugares de París, este estaba pintado de un rojo había dos sillones pegados en la pared en donde había dos personas sentadas, Johanna entro a un largo pasillo que dirija al elevador, entramos y presiono el piso 3, al abrirse las puertas Johanna salto como niña en jugueteria y salio corriendo hacia fuera, me tomo desprevenida así que tuve que correr para alcanzarla al alcanzarla esta estaba parada en frente de una puerta que tenia C-5, empezó a tocar la puerta como loca, yo escuchaba unas pisadas acercándose y se abrió la puerta hay se encontraba una chica pequeña, de color de cabello rubio y con unos ojos verdes inconfundibles esta se quedó pasmada al ver a Johanna hasta que reacciono y salto sobre ella.

-Johanna que felicidad que estés aquí-

-Lo se, lo se, se que me extrañan mucho Annie- le dice a la chica que ahora tiene nombre, esta tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer esta se da cuenta de mi presencia pues se voltea hacia mi aun sonriendo.

-Bueno déjenme las presento Katniss esta es Annie y Annie esta es Katniss una chica que conocí en un aeropuerto buscando una aventura-al parecer Annie se queda incrédula por esas palabras, pero hace algo que me sorprende salta también sobre mi para poder abrazarme y me quedo estática por tal acción de la chica, esta me suelta y me mira con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida al grupo, vamos te presentare a los demás- dice y me jala del brazo así adentro del departamento, el lugar es enorme, este tiene una cocina enorme de color chocolate, una sala que combina con la cocina y hay unas hermosas pinturas de paisajes y personas, se ve que quien las hizo es un perfecto pintor.

-¡FINNICK! ¡TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA!-GRITA Annie con una estruendosa voz que pensé que no podría tener.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE TENGO UNA!-grita alguien a lo largo del pasillo suponiendo que ese es Finnick, se escuchan pasos provenientes de ese lugar acercándose, pero lo que paso jamás me lo imagine.

-AHHH!- escucho mi grito cuando veo a Finnick totalmente desnudo con su pene erecto mostrándolo a todas nosotras y este se tapa rápidamente su pene con las dos manos.

-No puedo creerlo te ha crecido tu miembro-dice Johanna con una sonrisa socarrona, esta saca una cámara de su bolsa y le empieza tomar fotos a Finnick.

-Johanna deja de tomarle fotos a Finnick-le dice Annie muy enojada, pero al parecer se le ha quitado la pena a Finnick pues ahora ya posa para Johanna y sin cubrirse su pene, me siento abochornada y siento la sangre subirse a mis mejillas.

-Por cierto Finnick esta es Katniss la loca que ha gritado al verte desnudo-dice Johanna, este me ve y se va a acercando a mí, no miento es muy guapo, pues este es alto y musculoso, su cabello al parecer es de color cobrizo y tiene unos increíbles ojos color verde, así que lo que hago es quedarme quieta.

-Mucho me llamo Finnick Odair-

-Katniss Everdeen-le digo viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Te gusto lo que viste?-

-Finnick deja de molestarla, vamos Katniss dejemos a esos tórtolos reconciliarse por la babosada de este-dice Johanna y me jala adentro del pasillo entramos a una de las 3 habitaciones que acabo de ver, esta se ve muy acogedora, tiene una cama grande, hay un escritorio al final de la habitación, donde hay una computadora y hay un estante con muchos libros.

-Esta es la habitación de Peeta, no creo que le importe que nos quedemos aquí por ahora, ve a bañarte, yo voy a salir un rato-dice Johanna y sale de la habitación, saco las cosas de mi maleta y empiezo a buscar ropa y me recuerdo que me tengo que tomar la medicina después de salir de bañarme, entro al baño, me desvisto y me meto en la regadera, estar bajo el chorro de agua es tan reconfortante que siento que me quede hora siento que me quede horas ahí, termino de bañarme y me doy cuenta que he olvidado buscar unas toallas iba a hablar a Johanna pero me recuerdo que salió, así que me animo y salgo a la habitación, no hay nadie, registro en los gabinetes y encuentro una toalla, pero escucho la puerta abrirse, me volteo y veo a un chico de mediana estatura, con pelo rubio y espectaculares ojos azules que se pueden distinguir perfectamente, este me ve y se queda estático viéndome de pies a cabeza, hasta que me recuerdo que estoy desnuda.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aquí ya conoció a mas personas como al guapísimo de Finnick, un raro final pero espero que les haya gustado en serio, dejen sus reviews sean buenos o malos(no tan malos por favor), ponganlo en favoritos, las espero pronto con otro capitulo, besos y abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas aquí esta el siguiente capitulo que lo disfruten.

Al recordar eso me cubro rápidamente con la toalla y el chico lindo de ojos azules(esperen he dicho lindo), aparta la mirada rápidamente avergonzado yo no sé qué decir jamás me había ocurrido algo tan bochornoso así que lo mejor que se me ocurre es huir a esconderme al baño, no es la mejor opción pero es lo único que se me ocurre, al cerrar la puerta del baño saco un suspiro largo como de alivio y frustración, jamás me había imaginado que me sucedería algo así tal vez en una situación más romántica pero no con un desconocido, sé que tendré que salir y enfrentarme a la realidad de lo que acaba de suceder pero prefiero tarde que temprano, me arreglo lentamente, eligiendo bien la ropa que voy a utilizar, entonces decido ponerme unas medias color negro, una falda corta, una blusa de manga larga que arremango debajo de la falda y unos botines, también decido dejarme el pelo suelto dejándolo ondulado. Me veo en el espejo y me siento bonita en estos años jamás había utilizad ropa como esta, pero como ya he terminado no sé qué hacer y no quiero salir, que tal si está afuera esperando hablar conmigo, no puedo salir no estoy preparada así que recuerdo que no he hablado con Prim desde que me dejo en el aeropuerto busco mi teléfono en mi bolsa, lo encuentro y marco su teléfono, empieza a sonar y sonar hasta que contestan.

-Katniss por fin me tenías preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo en el avión-

-No te preocupes estoy viva aun-le digo lo más tranquila posible y me siento en el piso

-Pero dime haz estado tomando tus medicinas recuerda que eso es lo que te mantiene estable-

-No lo olvidare y dime como lo tomo mi mama-

-Fatal no quiere ni hablarme, me grito y dijo cosas horribles pero sé que no las decía en serio, aunque te diré algo no utilices mucho las tarjetas de crédito que te puse en la bolsa-me dice y escucho su vez muy alterada

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Mi mama contrato a un investigador privado, quiere encontrarte lo más rápido posible-

-Ok lo haré-

-Y hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-Dímelo no importa que sea-

-Hay menos probabilidades de vida si no estás en el hospital, esto significa que ya no serían los 3 meses como habían dicho hasta podría ser mucho menos, es posible pero no quitan esa probabilidad- escucho decir esto a Prim pero es imposible pero como dice es una probabilidad de que muera entes de lo esperado, pero no se suponía que sabía el riesgo de esto y no importa viviré lo que sea necesario, cuando le voy a contestar empiezan a tocar la puerta.

-DESCEREBRADA SAL DEL BAÑO-grita Johanna

-Si salgo en un momento-le digo y regreso el teléfono a mi oído- Prim me tengo que ir dile a mama que estaré bien, te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero, adiós- dice y cuelgo el teléfono, me levanto del piso y me doy un último vistazo en el espejo, recojo mis cosas y abro la puerta, donde se encuentra recargada Johanna.

-¿Hablabas sola descerebrada?-

-No estaba hablando con mi hermana por teléfono-

-Ha bueno hoy vamos a salir a cenar y quiero que nos acompañes, quiero presentarte a todo el mundo-

-No sería mucha molestia para los demás que vaya yo-

-No para nada les vas a agradar mucho y aparte ya te arreglaste para salir-dice señalando mi ropa

-Si claro, bueno ahora vayámonos-dice y me jala afuera de la habitación y entramos a la sala donde están Finnick y Annie muy acaramelados y a lo lejos, no el no, el chico que me vio desnuda, siento que me estoy tiñendo la cara de un rojo intenso, este me mira y también se le ve nervioso.

-Ya basta por favor no tuvieron suficiente de haber follado hace rato-

-Jamás nos cansaremos Johanna-le dice Annie y vuelven a besarse sin volver a prestarnos atención.

-Da igual, bueno Katniss déjame te presento a Peeta-dice Johanna y esta va por Peeta del sillón donde se encontraba, lo para y lo acerca a mí, cuando lo tengo enfrente desvió mi mirada de esos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Bueno Katniss este es Peeta y Peeta esta es Katniss-vuelve a decir Johanna y ahora si que lo veo a los ojos este me está viendo a los ojos y ya no siento ese nerviosismo que tenía anteriormente y este ha sido remplazado por algo diferente algo mas cálido en mi interior que no sé cómo explicar.

-Hola mucho gusto-me dice Peeta y me dedica una hermosa sonrisa y también su voz es hermosa, grave y dura, pero no me puedo desmayar en estos momentos así que le contesto con calma.

-Mucho gusto-le digo y le devuelvo la sonrisa no sé pero yo seguiría con este juego de sonrisas y mirada si pudiera pero lamentablemente la burbuja se rompió-

-Si ya dejen de verse como si se comieran con los ojos, así que vayámonos, levanten su trasero de ese sofá se follaran al rato, ahora hay que ir a ver a los demás-dice Johanna abriendo la puerta del departamento y saliendo como loca, yo la sigo por detrás y también muy juntita de Peeta, llegamos a la calle y veo una camioneta estacionada en frente de nosotros, Johanna se sube en los asientos de atrás, yo le sigo y después Peeta, adelante se sientan Finnick y Annie, supongo que el auto es de él, el viaje en el auto es interesante, Johanna empieza hablar de pervertideses sobre Finnick y Annie y yo lanzándole miradas un poco notorias hacia Peeta que también hace lo mismo, pero al final de todo camino llegamos a nuestro destino, me había imaginado un lugar diferente un restaurante tal vez, pero en realidad estoy en un antro, donde se escucha toda la música fuertemente.

-Vamos a festejar-dice Johanna y todos salimos del auto, el entrar no fue nada difícil pues al parecer anteriormente Johanna se había liado con el de seguridad, al estar dentro siento todo retumbar, veo que Johanna saluda alguien a lo lejos y avanzamos, en esa mesa está sentada una chica de mediana estatura, pelo rubio y delgada, era bonita la chica al llegar salto sobre Johanna abrazándola, esta me ve y se presenta.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Madge Undersee-dice la chica que ahora tiene nombre.

-Katniss Everdeen y el gusto es mio- la chica sonríe más y le habla a un chico que estaba sentado con ella.-Te va a encantar el- me dice y me quedo sorprendida por lo que dice, veo de reojo a Peeta y este está viendo hacia donde la chica estaba señalando y a Peeta se le ve enoja al parecer.

-Katniss este es Gale-me vuelve a hablar Madge y veo a un chico que me saca por mucho de estatura, este tiene la piel aceitunada, pelo oscuro y unos ojos grises iguales a los míos.

-Me llamo Gale un gusto conocerte-dice Gale y este mira a Peeta como desafiándolo, si creo que esto será muy interesante.

Espero que les haya gustado a todas ustedes, hoy que es 24 de diciembre yo les quiero decir que se la pasen super genial con sus familiares y amigos, pásenla super, dejen sus reviews bueno o malos, pónganlo en favorito, díganle a sus amigos o amigas de esta historia y no olviden que este día es par celebrar.

Feliz Navidad!

Besos y abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo.

Nos ubicamos en la mesa donde se encontraban Gale y Madge, se podría decir que me sentía intimidada pues por un lado Johanna hablaba sin parar con Madge, Finnick y Annie no paraban de besarse y tenía a cada lado de mi a dos chicos guapísimos que no quitaban sus ojos de mí y eso me incomodaba, tal vez debí de haber insistido más y haberme ido a un hotel cualquiera que hubiera encontrado en el camino pero no, eso no sucedió y aparte no tenía más opción que mirar al frente donde se estaban comiendo con la boca Finnick y Annie.

-Y dime Peeta que tal tu novia Delly- ¿novia? Peeta tiene una novia, volteo mi cabeza hacia Peeta pero este me sigue mirando así que aparto mi mirada rápidamente.

-Para tu información Gale termine con Delly desde hace 2 meses-le dice esto Peeta a Gale pero de todas formas sigo con la mirada baja

-Seguro que fuiste tú tal vez ella rompió contigo por tu falta de impotencia-le responde Gale, no entiendo al principio a lo que se refiere pero recuerdo unas de esas platicas que he tenido con Prim acerca de algunas experiencias sexuales que ha tenido y al recordar eso siento mi cara sonrojarse pero me deshago de esos pensamientos y no vuelve a hablar ni Gale ni Peeta hasta que rompe el silencio Gale.

-Dime Johanna donde encontraste a tan preciosa chica-dice Gale y abro los ojos desmesuradamente, se refiere a mí, ¿preciosa?, se refiere a mí, pero tengo miedo de voltear así que sigo con mi mirada al frente.

-La conocí en el aeropuerto a la descerebrada tenía problemas con la policía-

-¿La policía?-

-Bueno no es específicamente la policía, solo un guardia de seguridad que no me dejaba pasar sin un adulto que me acompañara-

-Espera, espera ¿eres menor de edad?-

-Si tengo 17 años pero no es para tanto-todos se me quedan viendo asombrados hasta Annie y Finnick que han dejado de besarse, la única que no me mira así es Johanna, hasta este momento no me doy cuenta que todos ellos ya serán mayores de edad.

-Bueno pues bienvenida al grupo, creo que eres la más joven del grupo- dice Peeta y me regala una sonrisa cálida que me encanta, volteo a ver a mi alrededor y todos me regalan sonrisas, en estos momentos no podría pedir algo mejor.

-Bueno dejemos esto y ¡Vamos a bailar!-grita Johanna, esta sale de su asiento junto con Madge estas dos se acercan hacia donde estoy y me levantan de mi silla.

-Tú te vas a divertir y conseguirás a cualquiera que esté en la pista-

-Pero no se bailar-le digo horrorizada por lo que me dicen.

-Aprenderás rápido-dice Madge con una sonrisa estas me jalan a la pista de baile, en el veo a gente moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la canción Sweet Nothing de Calvin Harris, adoro la canción pero no se bailar, nos metemos en el círculo de gente que baila Johanna empieza a mover la cadera y los pies con la canción y Madge bueno ella consiguió rápidamente a alguien con quien bailar esta canción, tengo una oportunidad de huir de ir con los demás y quedarme sentada ahí ¡, voy retrocediendo para que no se den cuenta pero choco con algo atrás, volteo rápidamente y veo a Peeta y a su lado esta Gale.

-¿Huyendo de algo?-pregunta Peeta divertido, le sonrió es inevitable hacerlo pero sorpresivamente Gale me toma del brazo y nos alejamos de Peeta, este me toma por atrás y mueve sus caderas atrás de mí, debería disfrutarlo y bailar solamente y para mi sorpresa me muevo al compás del que lo hace Gale, este me pega más a él y siento que mi cuerpo se relaja, al final siento que me jalan hacia adelante y me encuentro con los ojos de Peeta este mira hacia atrás y digamos que ya no veo esa sonrisa de siempre si no que veo a un chico que esta con la mirada impasible pero voltea a verme y me regala una de esas sonrisas que son características de él.

-Vamos quiero enseñarte Paris- me dice me toma de la mano y cuando ya nos estamos yendo de la pista de baile, este se detiene y mira hacia donde esta Gale.

-Ha y por cierto Gale si vuelves a hacer lo mismo de nuevo ya no contaras de que sea impasible contigo-le expresa, veo a Gale y tiene una mirada furiosa, sé que no debí de haber bailado de esa manera con Gale pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.-Vayámonos de aquí Katniss-me dice Peeta, pero de eso trata la vida hay que disfrutarla y de vez en cuando hasta hacer una locura para sentir que estas vivo, le dedico una sonrisa a Peeta y salimos del lugar y siento que sea una noche fantástica.

Me disculpo por no haber publicado anteriormente por eso les deseo lo mejor para este 2014.

Pásenla genial en este año y que se les cumplan todos sus propósitos.

Les quiero agradecer a todas las que han leído esta historia, dejen sus reviews, pónganlo en favoritos y pasenla genial yo me despido.

Nos vemos para la próxima.


End file.
